A New Order
by Some guy2283
Summary: The main task of the Ruler class of servants is to oversee the holy grail wars. Only intervening when absolutely necessary. This is the journey of a relatively new Master forced to take part in the holy grail war about to beset his hometown. With nothing but his mind, and the Ruler class servant that he summoned. (I don't own the cover photo)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got the idea for this fic while Playing Fate/Grand Order, rather recently. In fact, that game is what got me interested in the Fate series as a whole. So much in fact that I just started watching Stay night. But enough of that for right now. Since I'm new to writing for fanfics for this series, perhaps an introduction is in order?**

 **I'm someguy2283, all of my other stories besides this one take place in the Fairy Tail universe. Mostly revolving around OCs and their interactions with the main cast. I try to write as often as I can, but with school and life taking up a decent portion of my time. The actual amount of time I have to update is limited.**

 **Edit(12/22/2018): Changed the name for the main character, from Kiyoshi to Riyoshi. Also, Updated Saber's true name.**

 **I believe that's a good enough introduction for now. Just a disclaimer, I don't own the Fate Series. The only thing I own is my OC.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of this new tale everyone!**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Is that all you have? Honestly, I'm disappointed to have even called you a master. Always needing me to defend you from every single threat." Where did I go wrong? That was all I could ask myself at that moment. The only one I could rely on, the one that I could trust with everything. Here she was fighting against me.

"Why are you doing this Jeanne! Can't you remember everything, all the happy memories we had together?" Once again, I tried to break through to the Jeanne I knew. She would have done the same for me had our roles been reversed.

"Oh, I remember all of them." For a minute I thought I got through to her. Hoping that our shared happiness was enough to break whatever was currently afflicting her mind. "I remember all of the times you used me to further your own ends." But my hopes were quickly destroyed.

"I had to protect you from everything, and for what? You to just go and get yourself into more trouble?" Her energy was rising, a Noble Phantasm perhaps?

"You are nothing but a coward, one who doesn't think at all before acting on some gut instinct! Had I known back then I would have left you to die instead of saving you!"

"That's not true and you know it Jeanne!" a voice came from behind me, was it another servant I had summoned? Given my current mental state, I couldn't say for sure exactly who it was. But it sounded similar to Artoria, a Saber class servant who requested to come with me.

"So, you've finally come out to play Saber? What do you see in him anyway? Besides aren't you contracted with another master?" That smirk, it broke my heart just to even see it. To see the Jeanne, I cared for act like this, I couldn't do anything.

"Leave Saber out of this Jeanne, this is between the two of us!" I got in the way between the two servants. Hoping that neither of them would risk attacking the other with me in the way.

"Finally growing brave huh? Trying to save the rest of your pitiful life?" I couldn't let her taunts affect me, I knew what I had to do. I had to violate our contract.

A master or a Servant breaking their contract was considered one of the highest sins imaginable. I would surely have all of my contracts revoked if I went through with this. But I had no choice. Jeanne was my closest friend. It would shame me for the rest of my life if I didn't do this.

"Jeanne, if you really despise me as much as you say you do. I'm giving you the opportunity. I put my life in your hands, and in doing so, I break our contract." I could only hear Saber gasp from behind, fear obviously being the main emotion she was feeling right now.

"My heart is right here if you do not kill me. Then I will do the job myself." With my knees firmly planted on the ground and my hand covering the spot where I believed my heart to be, I gave her the ultimatum. Staring directly into the golden eyes of my former friend, I merely waited for her to make her move. Would she spare me? Would she kill me? I accepted both outcomes, planned for any one of them. Either way, I never intended to leave this battle alive.

As I did this, however, I went back to the time when I first met her. The day where I finally became a master. The joy upon meeting her for the first time.

 **(Several Months earlier, Fuyuki City)**

10:30, I overslept again. Not that it matters though, school quickly gets boring anyway. Might as well get ready though, there are still a lot of things which I need to get done.

In case you don't know, my name is Riyoshi. The rest of my name is unimportant, that's is all everybody calls me. As far as I know, I'm the only in my family capable of being a mage as their called. Mostly because I'm the only one who's shown any sort of potential with summoning servants. At least, that's what I've always been told.

The first signs of my abilities as a master appeared when I was 5, assuming I remember everything correctly. My parents would often mention the tattoo that appeared on my hand. It was hard to explain, exactly what it looked like. But if I had to take a guess, I would say it's similar to a throne? One that the rulers of ancient kingdoms would sit on.

"How much longer until it starts?" I said to myself, gazing upon my command seal. Right, as for how I know that's a command seal. A couple of years ago, I received a letter from some anonymous organization. Claiming that I was supposedly one of the mages supposed to take part in a war of some sorts and that the 'tattoo' on my hand was actually a command seal. More specifically that of the Ruler class of servants.

I looked at the clock one last time, 11:30. "It's getting to be about the right time," Around noon or so each day, my mana would be at its peak. The perfect time to summon a servant. "Hopefully, this time won't end in failure."

Since I lived alone, it was easy to rearrange things as necessary. My summoning Circle was located in a spare room I rarely use. Perhaps I might convert that room to be an office of sorts? Perhaps that would be my next project should this attempt end in failure.

 **(Noon)**

"Everything seems to be in order. Well, here goes nothing." With a set of summoning crystals, I began the incantation. Silently praying that a servant would answer my call. There had been too many failed attempts. Many times, I was close to giving up. If I didn't succeed on this summon, I wasn't cut out to be a master.

"In ages long past, Kings and queens would rule over their lands." That was the beginning. Now, there was no going back. "Either just or not, the ruler's word is absolute."

"Gold and Iron build the foundation. Stone and wood form the cornerstones. The law symbolizes order, the contracts laid into being." The circle began to glow, the crystals and my mana seemingly fusing into it. This was a good thing, right? Either way, I couldn't back down now. I was too far into the Aria to consider otherwise.

"Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill" Five words at 5-second intervals, that one word repeated five times. I was halfway through. Each time I spoke that word, a triangle within my circle glowed.

"May my words guide your hand; may your hand guide my destiny. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then heed my call. Here is my oath." Now came the hard part, I had to set the terms of the contract. Hopefully this time a servant would agree to it and be summoned.

"I am the one who brings balance in turmoil, serenity where there is unrest. Know that as the darkness claims the light of day, my brightness never ceases!" Nearly done, just one last line left. Then hopefully, I'll have a servant of my own.

"Mighty rulers of ages past, I beg of you. Head my call and form a pact that rises above the harshest of circumstances. Let our actions guide the way towards a new future!" With my vision blinded, I couldn't see what was going on around me. My mana was being drained, was this a sign that a servant was being summoned? That letter wasn't very specific on this feeling when describing the summoning process.

"D-did it work?" The light cleared, at last, I could finally see. "I-I can't see anyone. Dammit! Another failed summon!" How many did that make now? Ten, Fifteen? Either way, it was far too many to count.

There was nothing I could do at this point, those were my last set of crystals.

"Why do I even bother trying? It should be obvious that I'm not meant to be a master." I stared at my seal one last time. Trying to figure out the reason why it chose me.

"You're a strange one you know? Sometimes I wonder why you even chose me." I need to stop talking to myself, people might think I'm crazy. But I couldn't think on things for very long, I had a busy day ahead of me. Many things to do, and not enough hours in the day to get them done.

There was a gold ring that my family gave me when I turned 16. They said that is was a token of good luck for our family, and that one day I would need it more than anyone else. Would it be of use in the coming days?

With everything seemingly taken care of around the house, I shut the front door and began my routine.

 **(Later that Evening)**

"Ugh, remind me to never make Rin angry again." I ran into Rin while I was out, Needless to say, she was not happy that I skipped school.

"Seems like you had a fun day then, probably a lot more fun than the day I had." That was strange, it's not often I had guests. With everyone I know either too busy or living quite far from Fuyuki, hearing someone else in my house wasn't what I had expected. So, I went to investigate and I was shocked by what I saw. Had the summoning actually worked? There in the living room was a blonde-haired girl dressed in what looked to be medieval combat armor.

"Welcome home, Master." For some reason, the seal on my hand reacted when she called me that.

"Master, does this mean that. The summoning was successful?" I was in shock, no, I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"Is everything alright? You seem to be disoriented." Her concern was apparent, that much was obvious. Perhaps the summon actually was successful, and she was the one who came through? I had to compose myself, there was no way I would let a first impression end up bad because of nerves.

"I'm, fine. Thanks for asking. May I ask why you are here?" hopefully calming my nerves enough, this was the part that took the longest time when becoming a master. Forming the actual contract.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of woke up here." Now she was the one who seemed nervous. A feeling I completely understood.

"That's alright. May I ask your name?" She seemed to brighten up at this, as did I. Hopefully this would be the start of a long-lasting friendship.

"My name, it's Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc a Ruler class servant! What's yours?" Jeanne d'Arc, did I just summon Saint Jeanne D'arc? the heroine of France?

"Ri-Riyoshi"

"I think we'll be good friends then Kiyoshi! Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I already went ahead and took a room for myself. As well as kind of cleaned up a little. For a master, you don't seem to take care of your residence all too well." That actually gave me a slight chuckle, perhaps this would be the start of a new adventure? I have many questions, but those can be answered in time. For now, I just wanted to enjoy the company I had.

"I don't mind at all Jeanne. Would you like some tea or something? I was thinking that tomorrow we go around and I show you the city."

How do I break the truth to her? how do I tell her that she was summoned to take part in a free-for-all across this city? I don't know if I'll be able to. I guess, for now, I just won't. Not until I can fully explain everything to her.

* * *

 **If I'm allowed to be honest, I have high hopes for this Story. Even as I sit down and write this, I dream of where this tale will lead all of us.**

 **I hope you all found this tale enjoyable, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, after brief delays and the like, I finally have this chapter to where I want it to be. I swear I'm having WAAAAYY too much fun with both school and work at the moment.**

 **Got some reviews I would like to respond to:**

 **akasuna123:** **That's one of the good things about starting in media res. I can start right at one of the more interesting parts of the story without any explanation. But to answer your question, I'm afraid I can't answer that without spoiling a major part of the story. My deepest apologies.**

 **Hellspam:** **I initially thought that Jeanne would look similar to how she does upon her first ascension in Grand Order. But I guess the two Jeannes look very similar to each other that the appearance could be swapped for one another. Oh, and thanks for bringing up Mordred! That already gave me ideas for ways to take this adventure in the future!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate Series, I only own MY OC.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Homurahara Gakuen)**

Out of all of my classes, why did math always have to be my last one? It's not that I don't understand the concept of it. I just don't like the professor who teaches it. Mr. Yamashiro always got on my case about the tiniest of details. Even the slightest mistake would cost me a significant portion of my grade.

Does he have something against me personally? It's like this for every single assignment I turn in for his class, I would get all of the answers correct, but he would always mark something off. No matter how tiny or insignificant it was.

" _Master, sorry for butting in like this, but there's someone similar to you close by."_ Hearing Ruler's voice broke the monotonous deluge of pointless words and theories that was math class. Well, I had to call her Ruler because if I said her true name, we would be at a disadvantage in the coming war. Especially with the news that another master was close by.

'is there a servant with them?'

" _Yes. From what I can tell, the servant is of the archer class."_ She seemed serious about this for whatever reason. Was this Archer unnerving her a little? But that got me thinking. Caster, Berserker, Rider, Assassin, Lancer, and now Archer.

'So, all that's left is Saber.' Besides us, that meant there were six masters and servants throughout Fuyuki. Once that slot was filled, it was only a matter of time for the war that letter described to begin.

" _Saber? Master, what do you mean by that?"_ here comes that guilt again, I still haven't told Jeanne about why I summoned her. I just don't know how to say it. How would she feel knowing that I only brought her here because I needed someone at my side to take part in what was essentially a battle to the death?

'Don't worry about it right now, I'll tell you about it after school.' I didn't have to look around, Rin was staring at me. I don't know what I'm going to do about her. She's clearly one of the other confirmed masters here.

"RIYOSHI! Can't you pay attention while I'm talking!" Honestly, there's this part of me that hopes that Mr. Yamashiro is one the unfortunate civilians caught in the crossfire that is the coming Holy Grail war.

"S-Sorry professor. I'll pay attention, I swear!" Giggling in two different directions. Rin was lucky that I was extremely shy in public settings. Otherwise, who knows what I would have done to get revenge. Jeanne on the other hand.

'Do I need to keep you out of the chocolates for a week?' That got her attention.

" _You wouldn't dare_!" by the tone of her voice, I could easily tell she was surprised by that threat.

'Do you want to take the risk?' I had her there. No matter how much she denies it, Jeanne D'arc has the strongest addiction to chocolate I have ever seen. As for how I found out about that, Let's just say that when I woke up this morning, Jeanne's room had the unique smell that only a cocoa bean could have provided. Also, add in the fact that my pantry and fridge had been raided of all the chocolate I had in them. Not even the cocoa powder was safe from her wrath.

" _No."_ I would have laughed at that moment if I could have gotten away with it. Jeanne was simply too much fun to tease.

Despite all the fun I was having with Jeanne, Mr. Yamashiro's yelling forced my attention back to class. As such, that's where my mind would be for the rest of the class. Silently wishing for the class to be over.

Thankfully, Mr. Yamashiro took pity on us and let class out early. Meaning I had plenty of time to get back home.

"Riyoshi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Or at least that was the plan anyway.

"R-Rin, u-uh sure. What did you want to talk about?" This was exactly what I had feared. If Rin had something to say, it's got to be important."

"Come with me, we'll talk along the way."

 **(Hallways)**

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Where is your brand?" Brand? This is the first time Rin has talked to me, and that's the first thing she asks about? Well if you think about it, I guess it does make some sense. Given how I acted in class today.

In objection to what she wanted, I had to keep my command seal hidden. The letter said that I couldn't reveal myself as a master until all seven servants were in play.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rin, and frankly, if that's all you have to say. I believe our conversation is over." I had to be brave, matters such as this wouldn't be beneficial to me if I were to break down due to nerves.

As I left Rin's presence, the last thing I heard was her talking with someone by the name of Archer. Her servant perhaps? More than likely it was, considered that Ruler could sense him close by when she initially informed me about Rin. I guess that's not too important, the biggest thing is that I get home and explain to Jeanne just why exactly I summoned her to this world. However, I did make mental note to be wary of Rin from now on. It would probably be best if I worked under the assumption that she knows that I'm a master for now.

 **(Riyoshi's Home)**

The smell of chocolate was in the air again. I know I went and bought a fresh supply before going to school this morning. I guess Jeanne couldn't keep herself busy and snuck into the supply again. More than likely, something drastic will have to be done to curb that habit of hers.

"you keep eating all my chocolate, you'll find yourself without any next time I go shopping!"

"You just come home, and that's the first thing you say to me! No how are you or something like that?" I don't know why, but that childish pout of hers always seemed to warm my heart.

"Well, when my house smells almost exactly like chocolate what else do you expect me to say?"

"Something nicer than that would be more welcome thank you." We only stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Jeanne, I- have something I- need to tell you about." She seemed to have an understanding look to her. Probably knowing this was coming. Whatever the reason, we needed to have this discussion. I brought saber into the equation, and as a result, I needed to explain it. Why I summoned her, what exactly we're supposed to do here.

"This is about earlier, isn't it. More specifically, about Saber?"

"Yes, That and a lot more. Would you care for some tea or something? It's going to be a long conversation." I was already in the kitchen, wouldn't have hurt to brew a pot or something as we talked about this.

"Then it has to be about the Holy Grail War, doesn't it? and that would be appreciated, thank you."

That response caught me off guard, "How did you know?".

"I always knew, Servants like me don't just get summoned out of the blue you know." She seemed to be taking the news rather well, perhaps this might be easier than I initially thought it would be.

"how come you didn't say anything then?"

"You never asked, besides what's for dinner anyway? I'm hungry." She probably just ate before I got here, and she's already complaining about dinner? Sometimes I wonder why I put up with that woman.

"I was thinking maybe sandwiches or something simple. I had a big lunch so I'm not too hungry right now."

Clearly not amused by my response, Jeanne took a seat on my couch.

"Actually, I was thinking perhaps bisque or something. Matelote sounds good if you're interested in that." French cuisine, that actually didn't sound half bad right about now. I didn't know too many recipes by memory.

"I'll be honest, French really isn't my specialty." I looked dejected, "Sorry Jeanne."

That didn't seem to lower her mood, in fact, it seemed to only brighten even further. "That's quite alright. I know I'm not the best, but perhaps I could teach you a thing or two?"

Not much more needed to be said, With the only words between the two of us being instruction. We had French for dinner that night.

 **(Later that Evening)**

For some reason, Jeanne requested that we head outside. Although she would not say the exact reason as to why though. However, as soon as we got not even a couple of steps away from the front door. She took off in a sprint, where to, I didn't have any idea. So, I just followed her. Hoping that her senses as a Ruler could guide us. By the sounds I was hearing, it seemed that there was some sort of fight going on.

Was that where she was taking me to? A fight taking place before the war was supposed to begin?

"Looks like saber has been summoned," it was obvious she was speaking to me, despite her eyes clearly not straying from the battlefield below us.

"So, does that mean she has a master then?" With vested curiosity, I gazed upon the battle below. A man clad in red was fighting a swordswoman in blue. Wait, is that Rin down there? What is she doing here? Is that red guy archer? I had too many questions which needed answers.

Before I could even think of doing anything, however, I could feel my hand starting to burn up. My seal was glowing.

"Master! Is everything alright? What's going on?" Voices, I hear voices in my head. Wait, there's only one voice, a deep voice. Speaking to me.

" _The battles haven't begun yet, end that fight."_ I was shaking, both in fear and surprise. Who was this voice? Why were they telling me, no commanding me to do this? _"NOW! As the Rulers of this war, you must enforce order."_ This feeling within me, I had to obey that voice. I had no choice, it was compelling me to do as it said. I felt myself lose control of my actions, if only for the briefest of moments. That was when I took action.

So, without telling Ruler, I leaped onto the streets below. Doing as the voice commanded me to do. As I did that, saber suddenly stopped her assault. Another classmate appeared from around the corner. It was Shirou, another classmate of mine, one that I thought I had a good friendship with.

"Shirou, Rin, this is an interesting Surprise." Rin only glared at me before responding.

"What business do you have here Riyoshi? Unless you'll show me your brand, I'll have no choice but to kill you." I only smirked, I know ruler was watching this entire scene unfold.

'Be ready for anything Jeanne.' I spoke to her before addressing the crowd. "I wouldn't recommend doing that Rin. After all, you'll find that I'm full of surprises."

Much to no one's surprise, both Archer and Saber didn't like to wait and instantly went for a killing strike. Commendable to say the least. Had Jeanne not been present, those two for sure would have killed me.

With one word, everything would be revealed. My sudden burst of confidence, why I pushed Rin aside earlier.

"RULER!"

Not a second too late, Jeanne was by my side. Successful in blocking the two servants from charging me.

"I swear to the Lord above if you so much as lay a finger on my master. Even God will have trouble figuring out who you are."

Out of the other two masters, Rin looked the most shocked. Either shocked or surprised, I couldn't really tell. The only thing I could say for certain was that she clearly didn't expect this turn of events.

"What's the matter Rin? You seem surprised all of a sudden?" The voice was happy, I could tell. "You seemed so confident earlier." I took the hand which held my command seals, the wings shining with a brilliant golden hue, out and showed it to the two of them.

"You wanted to see them so badly Rin? Well, take a good long look."

* * *

 **I was doing some thinking while I was writing this chapter. Considering that I write most of my other stories with other authors. Perhaps I should do the same with this one? If I did, would anyone want to write this with me? Well, I'll just leave the door open and see what happens.**

 **I hope you have a wonderful day everyone, And I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, we're moving right along with this tale, aren't we? So, before I continue with everything, there is something I wanted to point out. I am absolutely crap at writing fight scenes. I admit it, that is not one of my strengths. Which is why I would like to ask for a little help while writing. Quality chapters are something I strive for. Since I am currently working on this solo, the quality of each scene would not be up to the standards I set for myself while trying to post chapters on a relatively consistent basis. Maybe, with a little extra help, I'd be able to attain those standards.**

 **On to the Reviews!**

 **Hellspam:** **that was something I initially never knew a ruler could do. But it makes sense when I think about it. As for her talking with Emiya, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? In regards to Shirou Pairings, I kind of lean towards either Rin or Saber. Granted I've only watched the first couple episodes of Unlimited Blade workWorks, I could be convinced otherwise. Also, Jeanne, Jealous? She would never be jealous! ;)**

 **ZenoZen:** **Glad to have you on board, my friend!**

 **F3d3100:** **are you and FedeStyleZ the same person? Those reviews seem way too similar. If I'm wrong, my deepest apologies to both of you.**

 **FedeStyleZ:** **(See above comment)**

 **Guest:** **ok, let's see if I can unpack that review a little. I get that Jeanne would have the ability to see another servant's name. As for Emiya trying to kill his younger self, I won't spoil anything. As for the story ideas, I'll see if I can try and scrounge up any inspiration for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate series, I only own MY OC.**

 **CHAPTER 3 BEGIN!**

* * *

 **(Alleyway)**

"Riyoshi-" I could hear Shirou mutter. "What's going on, who is she?" Rin spoke up before I had the chance to respond.

"That Shirou, is a Ruler class servant. Only a select few are ever chosen to carry the burden and privlige of a Ruler class." Despite the nervousness I was feeling, the only thing I could do at that moment was laugh.

"She's correct Shirou, I am indeed Ruler's Master. Because of that, this war will be all the more interesting." Jeanne spoke next, her eyes glaring deeply into those of the other servants.

"I will make one thing clear. God does not like it when his children fight without reason. The war hasn't started yet. Make sure you get along until then Archer, Saber. Or should I call you by your true names?" True names, that's the first I heard about true names. More than likely I will ask her about that later, maybe tomorrow since I don't plan on going to school at this rate.

"Riyoshi! Please tell me what's going on. What's all this about being Masters?" I ignored Shirou, at least for the moment. I was more focused on Rin, and the two servants that almost killed me. Both of the servants seemed to be in shock at the mere thought of Ruler threatening to reveal their true names. Rin on the other hand, well, Let's just say I haven't seen her angrier in my entire life than she is right now.

"Damn you Riyoshi. Archer, kill him!" not a second later, Archer was after me. once again, Jeanne came to my defense. Her banner blocking the blow.

"I warned you, Emiya." She whispered that first part to the servant in front of her, so I couldn't hear that with any degree of certainty. "Pray that God above shows you any mercy, for I shall have none!" With that cry, I gave her as much mana as I could spare. Giving her more than enough to take the offensive away from Archer. Her banner shining proud with the night, I gave Ruler the silent command. _'Do whatever it takes to subdue Archer.'_ From that moment onwards, the two servants moved faster than my eyes could see. I knew Ruler would come out on top, I had absolute faith in her. on the other hand, I now had to deal with a very angry Rin. As for why she was angry, I could only take a guess. Perhaps she was angry that I got a Ruler class servant?

I didn't get much time to think, as she charged me. I could feel Jeanne's worry, _'I can take care of myself, focus on Archer!'_ I told her.

' _Don't do anything stupid.'_ Was her only response. with my attention now completely focused on Rin, she would be hopefully, easy enough to deal with. At least that would be the case if Shirou and Saber didn't join in as well.

Had I been any slower in my reactions, Rin for sure would have knocked me out cold on the first strike. But Unfortunately for her, I had reacted quickly enough to block the strike.

"Why is it that you and Shirou get the best Servants!" Yep, she was mad, and exactly for the reason, I guessed. "Why do you have a Ruler Class Servant?" She came at me again, and again I parried it. If it wasn't for my Mana boosting my reflexes, I doubt I would have been able to effectively parry and defend as well as I did.

"As a master yourself Rin, you should have already known what it takes to be a Ruler's Master!" She was going for another strike, I had to stop this before things got too out of hand. Perhaps those years of self-defense dad forced me to take was worth it.

Now! She was open, I had to take the advantage. Enough to where I could get her to listen to any sort of reason. With a closed fist, I struck at the opening she unintentionally left. Those years of self-defense finally being of use. Knocking her down and unconscious in one strike. Hopefully, now that she's been beaten, she'll listen to what have to say. once she regains consciousness that is.

Jeanne came sometime after, dragging an unconscious archer along with her. For what I could tell, it must have been a difficult battle for her. Considering the numerous cuts along her clothes and face.

"Was Archer too much of a hassle for you? Some Ruler you are." Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but throw that jab at her.

"These are just tiny cuts I let him give me." She pouted again, honestly, she was too adorable while like that. "And just so you know, you won't find many Ruler class servants. So, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." A brief chuckle, that's all Jeanne got out of me.

I turned to look back at Shirou, hopefully with Rin and Archer temporarily unconscious, at least for the moment. I could explain everything without interruption. With a small sigh, I began.

"Shirou, when Saber appeared, she called you her master correct?" Saber was quick to respond.

"Yes, Shirou summoned me during a fight against Lancer. He looked confused about the entire situation. I regret I might have been too forceful in my initial approach."

"That's not your fault Saber, Shirou is new to these sorts of things. Isn't that right old friend?" believe it or not, I was happy Shirou was Saber's Master. Together, the two of them showed unmatched potential.

"But seriously, let me explain things as I far as I know them. You and six other people have been chosen to be masters in a secret war."

"Secret war, what do you mean?" This was going to take a lot of explaining, and unfortunately, I didn't have all of the relevant information. So, I was going off what little I had.

"From what I understand, there will be a Free-for-all across Fuyuki city. You and Saber here, have been chosen as one of its participants." A glance at Saber confirmed my statement to be true.

"But what about you Riyoshi? Aren't you a part of this, since you also have a servant?" A legitimate question. One which thankfully Ruler had the answer to.

"We play a special role within the war," she began. "Our job is to make sure you two and the other masters and servants abide by the rules the Gail had set for this war."

At this point, Rin decided to wake up. From the looks of things, it seems she's calmed down. At least for the moment, that may be the case. My question now was how much of our conversation did she listen in on?

"Shirou, since you happen to be a relatively new master. I'm taking you to go see my Mentor, you would learn a lot more from him." Rin didn't even spare me a glace. I guess it's safe to say she's still mad at me?

"What, you're not going to invite us as well?" Jeanne chuckled behind me. No chocolates for her, not for an entire week.

"I see no need to bring you along, you're not even a part of this whole thing in the first place." Nope, she still won't even look at me.

"Alrighty then, I guess we'll just take our leave then. Later Shirou!" Motioning for Ruler to follow, we left Rin and Shirou to themselves.

 **(Riyoshi's House)**

"well, that was an interesting turn of events. Mind telling me why exactly you wanted to go out in the middle of the night for no apparent reason?" I had just gotten ready for bed that night when the thought occurred to me that I should ask Jeanne about what happened. And potentially try to explain why I suddenly dropped down to the streets without telling her.

"I will as long as you tell me what you were thinking when you decided to confront all of them like an idiot!" I should have expected her to be mad at me. Now that I look back on what happened, she probably had some sort of plan in place to deal with that situation. Then for some reason, I go and ruin the entire plan she had.

In my defense, she never told me the exact details of the plan.

"To make a long story short, a voice spoke to me in my head. Then somehow took control of my actions. I swear that's how it happened!" She looked at me for the moment, as if analyzing everything I had just said.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Why didn't that surprise me?

"Well, believe it or not, that's how it happened. Now then, what do you think of archer and Saber?" Considering she fought against archer, it should have been easy for her to gauge their strengths. Assuming I understand what Ruler-class servants are capable of.

"Emiya and Arturia? For the most part, the two of them will be interesting players in the war. Although I do fear for Shirou's safety around Emiya." Her mood shifted when she said that last sentence.

"Jeanne, what do you mean?" at this point, I was concerned. Not just for Jeanne, but for Shirou as well. I had to find out exactly what she meant by that.

"Nothing! Just, forget I said anything!" That wasn't convincing, not in the slightest. "Besides, don't you have to get some rest? We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Out of respect for her privacy, I dropped the topic for the moment. But making a mental note to have a serious conversation with her about it in the future.

"try to not let this affect you too much, you won't get any sleep if you do." Giving her that last piece of advice, I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 **(Riyoshi's Dream)**

"Saber, I am disappointed in you." A voice, a familiar voice. Who was that? Was it, me?

"You seem to be a master child! I need you to send me as much of your available mana as you can spare!" Distorted images, a cave… Where is this place?

" **Summon: Camelot** "

 **(Later that night)**

I was sweating, was that a nightmare? I can't remember much of what happened, but what I can remember scares me. The only thing I can recall with any degree of certainty is a purple-haired girl with a shield. Other than that, everything is fuzzy. Looking out the window, it was still dark outside.

"I need something to help me sleep." Perhaps a thing of tea would help? Perhaps green tea would be a better choice compared to the blacks I normally make, just something to help me sleep.

"Being up this late is bad for your health you know. You'll be too tired to do anything." Hearing Jeanne's voice, scared me a little.

"Jeanne, what are you doing up?" She only gave me a concerned look before replying.

"I just felt something was wrong, turns out that feeling was correct." I didn't know how to respond. Did I just tell her what I was able to remember? Or just pass that experience off as an unimportant dream?

Perhaps it's best if I just leave it be, for now, leave it for when the dreams start to make any sort of sense to me.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Today marks the beginning of the Holy Grail war. I only hope Jeanne and I will be able to survive it. Otherwise if one of us were to die, I don't know how the other would react.

It's become clear to me, from the moment I met her. I could tell that Jeanne and I need each other, not just as a Master and Servant. But as friends as well. We seem to compliment each other more than any other pair of friends I've come across, where one fails, the other seems to do well in.

"Morning, Ri!" Ri, did she just seriously call me Ri?

"Ri? First time anyone's called me that before." Was she just messing with me? Or was it something else entirely?

"well Riyoshi's too long of a name in my opinion, and Ri's a lot nicer sounding. So, I'm just going to call you Ri from now on!" Ri, I like that name. Perhaps I should start calling myself that? Perhaps it would be better if it just stayed between the two of us.

While her smile did brighten my mood a little, it didn't fully ease my concerns for the future. Starting today, I'd have to keep my guard up around Shirou and the other masters. It's obvious that they would take out a Ruler if they had the chance to.

"Whatever works best for you, I guess. Oh, there was someone in the church over in new Fuyuki I planned on speaking with today. Did you want to come along?" I believe his name was Kirei, or something similar? Anyways, one of the letters I receive from that organization said to speak with him as soon as I was contracted with a servant. Now that I had Jeanne with me, perhaps it might be beneficial to go do that.

"You're simply going to skip school again Ri?" Okay, since when did she become my mother? How gave her that right?

"Not like anything important is going to happen at school today anyways, besides there are some questions I need answers to."

* * *

 **So overall, I'm happy with how this chapter panned out. Got a decent fight in between Rin and Riyoshi, it was shorter than what I would have liked it to be. But overall, I think it turned out alright.**

 **I hope you have a splendid day everyone, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin with anything, I want to ask you something, dear reader. What does it mean to be correct? is everything that you see the truth? Or is it a series of falsehoods you simply assume to be the truth? Are your dreams really just that, dreams? Or are they simply ideas you mentally play out? I guess what I'm asking is, what does it mean to be alive? Take some time to think about it, and whenever I provide a dream sequence. Think for yourself, given the grand context of this story. "Would such a sequence make sense?**

 **In case anyone was wondering about Jeanne's Parameters as a servant they are as Follows:**

 **Strength: B-**

 **Endurance: EX**

 **Agility : A**

 **Mana : A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate Series, I only on my OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

 **(New Fuyuki)**

"I don't know why, but just standing in front of this church freaks me out a little." I was standing in front of the church which those letters said I should visit when I had my own servant, ruler by my side obviously. For some reason she seemed a little tense about going in there, and for some reason, I was feeling the same way she was.

"Umm, Ri. There's something strange about this church. Are you sure it's safe to go in there?" To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure of that myself. The letters said that the representative would be in this church. But even if Jeanne's having doubts about this. Something definitely has to be amiss with this entire place.

I said nothing, instead, I walked straight into the church. Better face whatever is inside there now, while I still could still summon the courage to do so that is.

"Ahh, welcome young one. How may I be of assistance to you this fine day?" I assume this was the one I was supposed to speak with. The one who calls himself Kirei. With Jeanne with me, hopefully, he wouldn't pull any dirty tricks.

"Would you happen to be called Kirei?" Before we went in, I requested that Ruler go invisible. Just as a safety precaution. Wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry in this situation?

"Perhaps, I believe you're here with regards to that servant you have with you?" I was shocked, Kirei was able to sense her? There's no way that anything like that should even be possible!

"Relax young one, I was once a master myself. I know a servant's presence when I sense one." I had hoped that this action was the right one. But with Kirei being able to sense ruler, I don't know anymore. However, since Kirei already knowing of Jeanne's presence, it wouldn't make any sense for her to keep herself hidden anymore. With mutual agreement, Jeanne became material once again.

I still couldn't understand how Kirei was able to figure that she was with me.

"You are confused? That is to be expected. I know you must have many questions. Come, I shall try to answer as many as I can."

And so, we talked, there were many questions I had for him. Questions, which I needed answers to.

"Kirei, I- I need help. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, I have a general sense of everything that's going on. But what am I supposed to do?" Jeanne was sitting next to me, her mere presence holding my nerves and fear at bay. I would have to thank her for that later.

"Guidance? Yes, I should be able to provide what you seek, Riyoshi." I couldn't believe it; the letters were actually true! He really could help me.

"You are a master in the Fifth Holy Grail War Riyoshi. The Servant you have summoned to your side is to be your partner in this war." He looked rather stern before continuing on. "While other masters in this war seek the Grail for their own self-interests. Your purpose within this war is unique." Unique? What could be unique about having a Ruler as a servant, or partner as he called her?

"I can sense that you have no desire for the Grail, that much is obvious. It is because of your lack of desire, the Grail granted you a unique class of servant. One which is different from the other seven servants, the Ruler Class."

"Riyoshi, the burdens of a Ruler are large and unrelenting. The burdens you and your servant share are just like my own." This was the part I think I understood the most. I had to maintain order within the grail war. The enforcers of the rules of war as it were. Only intervening upon the Grail's request. That is what it means to be a ruler.

"I believe I understand everything now. Thank you for your time, Kirei."

 **(Fuyuki City)**

I was thinking over what Kirei and I talked about in the church. About what it truly means to be the master of the Ruler class of servants. Most of the other masters get the more common classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. But here I am, I have a ruler as a servant. What makes me different from the others? Is it my lack of a desire for the Grail as Kirei said it was? Or was it something else entirely?

These thoughts must have been distracting, as Jeanne called for me multiple times. Each time I would catch back up, only to fall back into that thought process. I just don't know what to make of it all.

For some reason, Jeanne wanted to explore Fuyuki a little more today. From all of the stores along the various streets to the numerous restaurants. Each one had their own appeal to them, I think she's starting to enjoy this city a little more now. Otherwise, and I could be wrong on this, she'd want to go straight back to our home.

Wait, did I just say OUR home?

I can't believe this, I'm acting some lovestruck teenager.

But I guess this isn't too bad. After all, if it wasn't for Jeanne coming into my life like this. Who knows what I would have done. How would my life have gone differently if I wasn't able to summon her?

"Hey, Ri! You okay over there? Come on, we still have places to go!" Once again, Jeanne broke me from my thoughts. Hopefully this time, I would be able to enjoy the rest of the day without having to worry about things like that.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Yeah, Jeanne coming into my life was the best thing that happened to me.

 **(Later that evening)**

With school actually being closed today brightening my mood even further, I actually had a lot of fun with Jeanne today.

"Something's amiss Ri." There was seriousness in her voice for some reason? Was she sensing another's presence?

"amiss?"

"We need to go to the temple, and fast." Before I could even react, she took off in the direction of Fuyuki's temple. Seemingly without regard for her own safety.

As we ran through Fuyuki, something seemed off. Not at the temple, but close by. Something, or someone, was following us.

However, before I could react to anything, time seemed to slow. I looked around, Ruler seemed to be looking behind us. A look of fear evident on her face. Turning around, I could see a spear, heading in my direction. As far as I could tell, it was red and had some sort of engravings along its length.

That must have caused the look of fear on Ruler's face.

Thankfully, with time running as slow as it was, I was able to avoid the spear. Although it was a near miss, a miss is still a miss. Time then seemed to speed back up after that.

"For a master, you seem to have quick reflexes. Sorry, but I have orders to deal with you two. Nothing personal." Another servant? This had to be the Lancer servant Saber talked about last night.

"I Take it you're-" Jeanne quickly interrupted me before I could finish. Taking a defensive posture in front of me.

"Cú Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light. I never picked you to be such a dishonorable fighter." A look of confidence, or was it one of annoyance? Anyways, Cú was going to be a difficult opponent for the two of us. From what I understand, the agility of spearmen is second to none.

"Ri, Stay behind me." Without warning, Jeanne's banner blocked my view of Lancer. "This is going to be a battle between Servants."

"Ruler-" That was all I could say, despite me somehow having the ability to slow down time. I was nowhere near the capabilities of a Servant. I had to leave this to Ruler,

"I'll be fine, I promise" Her gaze hardened at Lancer. "Now then Lancer, are you prepared to accept the divine light of the Lord?" Her sword was still sheathed, was she going to fight this with just her lance?

Nothing else was said, the two servants began their duel. Lance clashing against lance, Faster than even my eyes could see. But I would only be a target if I just stood out in the open like this. But what was I to do, there had to be something, right?

I could still hear the clashing of lances, it was impossible to tell who was winning at the current moment. Silently I prayed for Jeanne to be victorious. Not that I doubted her abilities or anything of the like. I had complete faith that she would win. It's just, with as much fear as I had at the moment, I could do nothing but pray, as well as worry.

"I have to say, you happen to be quite capable with that lance of yours, Ruler." From where I was hiding, I could see both servants. Both had quite a number of cuts along their bodies, yet they still seemed to be standing as if they still had the energy to spare. Where they only getting a feel for each other? Testing the waters, so to speak?

"The same can be said of you as well, Child of Light." Jeanne's determination never faltered, not even for a moment. At that moment, it was clear to me. Jeanne d'Arc wanted to win this fight. To do that she would need my help. Whatever Mana I could spare, I had to send to her.

"Now then." I could hear Lancer say. "As I'm sure both of us are a bit short on time, why don't we send our strongest blows at each other and call it there? First one on their feet wins." That smirk, what was Cú planning? A Noble Phantasm, perhaps? That is the strongest move in a servant's arsenal.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jeanne closed her eyes for- _'Ri, I know what you're thinking. And yes, this will be decided by our Noble Phantasms. If you could, please send me what Mana you can.'_ A battle of Noble Phantasms, Jeanne d'Arc, savior of France, I pray for your victory.

"I've spent enough time waiting! Here it comes, Ruler! My ultimate attack!" Lancer yelled, he was getting serious.

" **Gáe-!"** here it comes. Why do I feel scared all of a sudden?

"Oh, my Banner, Become the light that shall pierce this darkness!" Ruler's Lance started to shine with a golden light. This had to be her own Noble Phantasm.

" **BULG!"** Gáe Bulg? The very spear said to alter causality to ensure it always hits?

" **Luminosité Eternelle!"** I couldn't see what was happening, the light of Ruler's Noble Phantasm was too bright. Did Jeanne win?

It took a few seconds, but eventually, the light did die down. What I saw, I couldn't describe it. There without any new injuries, stood Jeanne d'Arc, holding on to her banner with a sort of pride I could only hope to one day match.

"What? Even you were able to survive that? Is the Gáe Bulg really that weak of a weapon?" Cú seemed confused, and I couldn't figure out why. The legends of the Ulster cycle would speak numerous praises of the power which that spear possessed.

"It's not that your spear is a weak weapon, the divine light of the Lord was able to protect me from that attack." Now that I take the time to look at her closely, most of the cuts that were across her seemed to have healed from that light.

I could hear Lancer scoff, perhaps this wasn't going according to what he planned?

"consider yourselves lucky that my master wants me to retreat. Otherwise, I would have killed the two of you right here." Before either of us could respond, the lancer known as Cú Chulainn retreated up to the rooftops. Desperately I tried to catch up, hoping that he would explain just who his master was. More than anything, I wanted to know how Lancer's Master knew about us.

"It's no use Ri," Jeanne's voice stopped me for some reason. "Even if we could find a way to follow him, there is no point in doing so." Hanging my head down in a disappointed sadness, I simply gave in.

"I guess you're right." I began, "There really is no point in attempting to follow him, is there?" with no further exchange but content smiles, Jeanne and I continued to the temple. Hoping that whatever was up there was still following the rules which the Holy Grail had supposedly set in place for this war.

But what was that ability to slow down time, was that my magic at work? Whatever that was, I would definitely have to look into that a bit more. That might come in handy in future battles.

* * *

 **Does anyone else find it sad that I keep coming up with ideas on where to take our friends Riyoshi and Jeanne for the future? Only for them to line up pretty well with the premise for Apocrypha?**

 **Oh, I did find an interesting picture which provided me with big inspiration for a potential future arc. if you all want, I can put a link to it in the next chapter.**

 **Wish you all the best and I'll see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**With inspiration comes an interesting twist on an old tale. Perhaps, a story can go one way, or perhaps it can go another? All it takes is a simple thought, and the stroke of a pen.**

 **With that out of the way, here's an update to "A New Order" for you all. I was stuck on how to take this for a while. But some grand inspiration came in the form of Fate: Apocrypha. Given how much I've already borrowed from that show, I'm sure one more thing wouldn't hurt. Right?**

 **There's an opinion poll on my profile if you won't mind answering it. All it's asking is who you think the best OC I've come up with so far is. If you wouldn't mind leaving your thoughts on that, I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **I mentioned some time ago that I found an interesting piece of art which might provide inspiration for me. In case anyone might want to take a look at what it looks like, here is the link to it: /r/Animewallpaper/EXiSw7G**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate Series, I only own My OC**

 **Here's to chapter 5!**

 **Edit: Changed the pistol to a revolver, will make sense later on.**

* * *

 **(Fuyuki City)**

Despite the answers I received from Kirei earlier in the day, there was one thing which still eluded me. It was in regards to the Holy Grail itself. More specifically, why it communicated with me of all people? Was it my lack of desire for it that allowed for something like that to occur? Or was it something else entirely?

Jeez, ever since I entered this Holy Grail war, I've had way too many questions than answers. Thankfully, some of the more pressing questions I had answers to.

Who's likely responsible for the mess Ruler and I find ourselves in? More than likely it was Caster. Casters are the ones who generally use underhanded methods to achieve victory.

"We're almost to Ryuudou Temple." I managed to break Jeanne from her concentration. "Strange, there seems to be a bounded field surrounding this place." Together the two of us tried to find a way in. While I could enter from any direction, it seemed that Jeanne was only able to enter through the front gate. A funnel perhaps, a way to force any servants who would attempt to raid this place into an area in which they can easily be picked off one by one until none remain.

"Based off of the two servants I sense here, I would assume they want us to force our way in?" Jeanne spoke up. In a sense, I had to agree with her. The only reasonable way to settle this would be to go in through the front gate. Although a part of me wished that we wouldn't fight any tonight. One night into this Grail war and I'm already sick of fighting like this.

Can I be honest about something? How did Lancer find us, and why did he fight? Servants should instinctually know that to fight a Ruler is off limits in regards to the rules of a normal Holy Grail war. So why, why did he willingly fight us like that?

"Yes, it would appear to be the case. What do you say, Ruler, shall we pay them a visit?" This feeling of confidence, this seems foreign yet oddly familiar. Unlike any other feelings of confidence beforehand.

"you seem to have a new burst of confidence Master." She was right to question this, something like what I was feeling now was completely unlike how I normally am.

"What can I say, I just feel very confident that we'll come out on top tonight." Hopefully, that was enough to placate her, at least for now anyway. I'm sure that when the night is over, she'll be sure to question me a lot more.

 **(Ryuudou temple)**

"Greetings, you're the first visitors I've had tonight. How would I be able to help a beautiful flower such as yourself?" There towards the middle of the staircase, lay Assassin. It seems that he's our only hurdle in meeting with Caster as well as their master.

"Sasaki Kojirou, your presence here is nothing to be surprised about." Before I could get the chance to respond, Jeanne already addressed Assassin.

"Was it, oh mighty Ruler? Or were you expecting someone else to be standing before you this very night." His snarky remarks, I don't like them. With the way Assassin holds themselves, it obvious that he's probably underestimating us. Thinking us as nothing more than mere pests to be disposed of.

"Look, Sasaki, we need to see Caster. So, are you going to let us through or not?" the two of us are on the same page. The sooner we were finished with this place the sooner we could go home. And with all of the assignments I've missed, I can't afford to fall behind any more than I already am.

"Under normal situations, I would have allowed you two to go through without issue, but unfortunately it seems I'm under orders not to let anyone in." I had enough; there could be no more delays. We had to get through and stop this before things got too out of hand.

"Servant: Assassin. Under the authority of Ruler as well as my own, and using the power of a command spell. I order you to let us pass without incident or delay." That was the secret strength to the Ruler class of Servants, the command spells acquired when summoning them worked on any servant. No matter who their master was. It was a trump card only to be played when it was absolutely necessary. And because of that, I was now down to two command spells. Thankfully, Jeanne still had all of hers. Leaving us with 5 total command spells to use at our discretion.

With only the slightest of complaints from Sasaki, it was a rather peaceful walk up to the temple. There we could finally determine what exactly it was that caused us to come here. Jeanne said it was Caster's doing that brought us here.

 **(Ryuudou temple)**

At the top of the temple, we were instantly greeted by Souichirou Kuzuki as well as Caster. For some reason, Souichirou gave me a look that screamed of disgust.

"I knew that look the moment I first saw it." He said the venom in his voice scared me. Whatever the reason behind it, he seemed to have something against me. "You can't hide from me no matter what disguise you wear, Claus Yggdmillennia." At that moment, it was like some sort of switch was pulled. Memories of my past, my true past came flooding back to me.

 **(Flashback)**

"Claus, I'm sending you to Fuyuki." I could hear Darnic speak, he is the head of our clan. "Your mission will be to win this coming holy grail war." Yes, I had to win the grail war. It was my job to restore our clan back to the status it used to hold.

"Darnic, I am honored by the task. But you honestly don't expect me to complete this task without a servant?" It was a legitimate question. A question which he seemed to have an answer to. An answer in the form of a slightly singed cross.

"Tell me, Claus, what are the requirements of a Ruler-class of Servant?" in his hands, was a replica of the Holy Grail.

"A ruler needs no desire for the Holy Grail, do they not? So, in order to summon one, the Mage must also have no desire for the Grail." Uncle Darnic had a smile, he had a plan to ensure my victory?

"That is true, however. There is another way, a less commonplace method of summoning a ruler." He was holding up that cross, something was important about it.

"I'm going to implant this cross within you, Claus. This should allow you to summon the legendary savior of France herself to this age, regardless of your true intentions for the grail. After all, this is the last cross she held before being burned at the stake. It's the perfect catalyst to summon the legendary Jeanne D'Arc."

 **(Third person)**

There was a burst of laughter at Ryuudou temple. One which seemed to be heard across all of Fuyuki. the origin of it was the newly revealed Claus Yggdmillennia.

"Souichirou Kuzuki, why is it that you only feel comfortable revealing my true name here of all places. Why not in the classroom where I was most vulnerable?" Jeanne tried to but into the conversation, clearly just as shocked as Caster was with the sudden revelation. Where was Riyoshi, the one she'd come to view as a companion?

"Ri, this isn't funny. Snap out of it!" she cried, and with a hint of sadness and shock.

"My dear sweet Jeanne D'Arc," Claus said, wiping away some of the tears that threatened to fall from Jeanne's eyes. "There is nothing for me to snap out of, this is my true personality. The one you knew as Riyoshi was merely a disguise. Nothing more, nothing less." His gaze would shift back to Caster and Souichirou.

"Now then Caster, you know the rules of a Holy Grail War. A servant isn't allowed to summon another servant. But I would assume you used a noble phantasm to make it possible?" his gaze was cold, yet serious. The Mage Assassin said to be a rival to Kiritsugu Emiya was in Fuyuki. This time around, he would not stop until he accomplished his objective.

"Yes, it was through my Noble Phantasm by which Assassin was summoned," Caster Spoke truthfully, any lie would have been punished severely. which was something neither of them would want at the moment.

"Very well, you shall go without punishment for now. But I will expect a favor in return for my generosity. After all, I have to thank Souichirou for making this the most entertaining Grail War to date." He turned to walk away, at the top of the steps. He turned around, revolver drawn.

"However, there is something I must do first." There was not a second of delay until-

 _ **Bang**_

"Ruler is too pure of a soul to be of use to me as she is now." Claus' round struck Jeanne in the heart, right where her spirit core was.

' _The Alter round I just fired is a personal modification of Kiritsugu Emiya's Origin round, the biggest change is that I enhanced it with my own origin.'_ He thought as he watched the collapsed form of his servant. Watching as Jeanne fought against the darkness consuming her. _'it corrupts the Spirit Origin of the servant it hits and darkens it. Causing that servant to lose any sense of who they once were and serve my goals without question. The perfect weapon for this war. Although, I don't have many of them left.'_

Screams of pain and agony soon quieted. The servant that once was Jeanne D'Arc had changed. The blue that she once wore was now black. Her hair was now shortened and pale.

"Ruler, how do you feel?" Claus would ask, his face would show a slight concern for the servant he summoned.

"I feel fine, and a lot more powerful than I used to. I only have you to thank for that, Master." Claus extended a hand, offering it to Ruler.

"Now then Caster, Souichirou. It was a pleasure talking with you. I wish you the best in the coming Grail War." With that parting remark, Ruler (Alter) and Claus left the Temple. Leaving Souichirou to stand there, wondering just what he had unknowingly unleashed upon Fuyuki.

"Master." Caster would ask, hoping to get his attention. "What kind of magic was that."

"That wasn't a magic in the traditional sense. That was the true strength of his Origin at work. An origin I would not wish upon any mage."

 **(Claus' base)**

The house that once served as his living quarters was now completely remodeled. Not only was it just a place of residence now, it served as his headquarters. Information along with pictures of every master within the fifth Holy Grail war was notated with thumbtacks.

"Souichirou Kuzuki is Caster's Master." He would say to himself. "Rin Tohsaka is Archer's, Assassin: Caster, Saber: Shirou Emiya." That last name was spoken with a degree of venom which would have made anyone quiver just by hearing it.

"Darnic says that you are my target. Therefore, I shall make your life hell. Worse than the Great Fuyuki Fire of ten years ago."

His gaze would shift over to Saber, a plan forming in his mind.

"Yes, yes that will do nicely. This Holy Grail War is effectively as good as won."

Jeanne would break him from his concentration. Having walked into the planning room while he was still focused on who the other masters were.

"What are we to do now, Master?" Much like her master, Jeanne was looking at the corkboard in front of her, trying to determine which master they should go after first.

"We stick to the shadows for now, observing the other masters before we make our own move for the grail. Until that moment, we will gather servants. And I'm thinking I know just who we should start with." Looking upon the picture of Saber, a plan already started to form in his mind. The perfect way to get another powerful servant.

* * *

 **I like to think that it's a nice little change of pace, takes the story in a completely new direction. Bringing the Yggdmillennia clan back into the Holy Grail War. Will definitely lead to some interesting confrontations in the future that's for sure.**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave your thoughts and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
